C O N T E S T
by roxypony
Summary: WE HAVE A WINNER!
1. Chapter 1

So CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12 has totally started something with the whole contest thing :D I thought they weren't allowed, but there hasn't been any negative feedback, SO...

Welcome to my first ever contest, hosted in honour of TVF's 2nd birthday! (February 28th)  
Hard to believe it's been 2 years since I started writing this insanity! And I have no regrets, never looked back, never stopped loving it, even though I forgot to update sometimes, TVF will always be a part of my life. And I will continue to love it as long as everyone else does :)

Funny. I just started a bunch of new classes, and my math class is in the same room (204) where I began to develop the idea of TVF (after it occurred on a ski trip) in good old Grade 9. My imagination must have been shocked by the colourful "Today is a great day to learn something new" banner. Ewwy.

Annnyyyway, meet the contest!

****The Rules** **

It must be a oneshot.

All genres welcome - but I won't read slash.

Songfics are fine.

A really good title = bonus points

It can't be previously published.

It can be as long as you want, as long as it's in one chapter. NOTE, really long stories won't necessarily be better.

I would PREFER to read about characters from Vampire Mountain...BUT if you think you can impress me writing about other characters, go for it :) But please, avoid OC's.

****The Submission****

Post it. Make sure it's clearly marked as a Contest Submission for ME, Roxypony. Then PM me, WITH A LINK TO THE STORY. If it works. Not sure if you can send links in PM. Lets find out.

****The Selection****

Like in CCIMH12's contest, I will be taking note of the reviews you get, the messages I recieve regarding stories, and of course, the quality of the story itself! I WILL NOT be judging based on reputations and friendships with certain authors. If a friend of mine takes 1st, it will be because their story was simply the BEST.

Depending on the amount of stories entered, I will probably share the top 5 when the winner is announced.

**PLEASE NOTE:** the winner will be announced in chapter 2 of this document, so add this to your story alerts if you wanna find out who wins!

****The Prize** **(this was just added, i forgot about it last night :)

I'll review your DSS fics, beta if you want, give you publicity in TVF's AN's, and you can pick **_1_** bonus prize:  
A) I can make a banner/logo pic thing for any one of your fics  
B) You can create your very own TVF oneshot. You design it, decide what you want to happen...and Ill write it up and post it just for you!

****The Deadline****

Umm... I wanted it to be Feb 28th, but that only gives you a week...so Imma make it March 7. 2 weeks. Ready Set GO!

*************

Oh, I guess I should tell you what you're writing about...

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_

There it is! Now make me happy!!

*Roxxy,


	2. The Results Are In

Oooooohmg. So picking a winner was SO hard. Even though I didn't get quite as many entries as I anticipated, but thats mkaay cuz the ones I got were SO good, I had to give myself an extra day to process which one could possibly be #1. So everyone under #1 were basically tied, like they were ALL SO SWEET.

Eventually I narrowed it down to 2, then read them over about 20 more times before one really started to stand out as THE ONE.

I guess youre probably wondering who THE ONE is. So, a Mountain-Sized CONGRATULATIONS goes to...........................

**CHIBA-X-THANKS**author of_ **A** **BIRTHDAY DEATH WISH**_

This story was hilarious, heartwarming, well-written, just the way I'd write it myself.  
And my baby boyy Arrow wasn't even in it. Yet I loved it anyway. THATS how you know it was an amazing fic. Yeah :) So if you haven't read it already, go check it out ASAP!

* * *

And since I could barely pick one, I have to give an honourable mention to...

**ELENAFROMTHEWOODS **author of **THE TASTE OF HAPPINESS**

I LOVE THIS FIC! And I love Mika :) So it was automatically great, not to mention adorable and humorous :)

* * *

SO yeah, there we have it!!! Chiba-x-Thanks can go check out the previous chapter for details about her winnings, then review to tell me what she picks :) enjoy!!!!!

Hope you enjoyed reading/writing/voting for this contest, because I seriously loved the whole process and I cant wait to do it again!

And if you dont agree with my choices, don't come whining to me, cuz ill tell you to go shove your face up your ass.

PS, Im really glad you were all very original, and nobody totally ripped off the concept TVF! Thanks :)

PPS, ill update some of my shit before too long.

PPPPS, there's still a link to my facebook fan page on my profile. I totally love everyone who joined and hope they see my random pointless little postings :) Imma add more pics soon.

PPPPS, if you like the movie Gladiator, you can find a music video on my new youtube, link on profile!

PPPPPS, if you have any ideas for random oneshotty drabbley funnish stuff you want to see written in The Deleted Files (new ficlet thing, check it out) let me know!

PPPPPPS, this is way too much advertising for one chapter. So imma say BYE :)

*Roxxy,


End file.
